Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines is one of the main protagonists of the Disney animated television series, Gravity Falls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dipper Vs. Dib * Gumball Watterson vs Dipper Pines * Dipper Pines VS Morty Smith * Steven Universe VS Dipper Pines * Dipper vs Wilson * [[Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines|'Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines']] (Completed) With Mabel Pines * Dipper and Mabel vs Billy and Mandy (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Kevin (Home Alone) * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Steve Smith (American Dad) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * (With Stan and Soos) Ed, Edd N Eddy With Mabel *Phineas and Ferb *Ice Climbers *The Warners (Animaniacs) Background Dipper was born on August 31, 1999, five minutes after Mabel. His family lives in Piedmont, California. From a young age, Dipper's mother would DRESS him up in a lamb costume and have him perform his signature song and dance, the "Lamby Lamby Dance." He and Mabel were raised unreligiously, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence . Since he was young, his favorite holiday has been Halloween, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five. Death Battle Info * Real name: Mason "Dipper" Pines * Aliases: Destructor, * First Appearance: Tourist trapped (June 15th 2012) * Age: 12 (13 by the end of the series) * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack, * Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Wendy, Pitt Cola, TV, and his family Powers and Abilies * Great Intelligence ** Is the Smartest of the Pine Twins ** Did complex math and algebra equations on the window * Great Strength for his age * Durability * Above Average Speed Weapons * Magnet Gun * Journal 3 * Battle Cuffs * Height Altering Crystal * Spear * Meomory Gun * Fat Laser Gun * Grappling Hook * Golf Cart Feats * Out witted a wax version of Sherlock Holmes * Saved Wendy and her friends from vengeful ghosts * Trained under the Manotaurs and defeated the Multi-Bear in combat * Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish * Managed to capture/subdue a Gremloblin for the Mystery Shack * Journeyed with his family to save Waddles from a Pterodactyl * Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape * Rescued his sister from Gideon (who was in a giant robot) * Helped to outsmart and capture a shapeshifter * Help to find, fend off, and disband the "Blind Eye Society * Together with Mabel, defeated Blendin in the futuristic combat games of "Globnar" and gained a "Time Wish" * Saved Grunkle Ford from being carried off into space by an alien craft * Helped free Mabel from Bill Cipher's prison bubble * Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all * Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets) * Fought through hoards of enemies in a video game version of Gravity Falls to eventually have a show down with/rematch with Rumble McSkirmish (Rumble's Revenge) * Went on adventures through different time lines along with Mabel and Blendin Blandin until they defeated the time pirates and obtained their treasure (Dipper and Mabel and the curse of the pirate's treasure) Weaknesses * When unarmed, his punches are extremely weak * Despite his endurance, he's still a mortal child * Size altering crystal can be used against him * When dealing with the super natural, he can rely too much on the journal for answers/solutions (Which it doesn't always contain) * Can panic if things go awry leaving him slightly less rationally (Though he can snap out of it) * If zombies are summoned, things will go from bad to worse * If he gets desperate enough, he can make bad decisions Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Disney Characters Category:Gravity Falls combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kids Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users